


Arms and Wings

by bela013



Series: Child Flame [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Melisandre found Stannis when he was still just a boy, before Renly, before the death of his parents? What if she went looking for a warrior and found a boy in its place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms and Wings

One of his tiny hands tangled in my hair, the other was playing with a lose string from my dress, silence ruled the room, but I knew that tears dripped down his face. The deep blue of his eyes stood out well above the redness that came from all the crying, such a little boy with such a big pain in his eyes. If I could, I would fix all his problems, but when his own brother, a stone and an innocent bird were the cause of his tears, there was little I could actually do, besides cuddle him and dry those stubborn little tears.  
It hurt to see him as thus, I did not cross seas and lands to watch him suffer, he was a child, and even if loved by both his parents, he could hardly fight for their attention against the strong boy that Robert was, he was only Stannis, the one who was unlucky to be born after such a pillar of pride that was his older brother. If I once saw him in my flames and wished to turn him into a fierce warrior, fit to vanquish darkness and to hell for all else, those visions were no more. For in my lap sat a child, not yet fit to master the pain of loneliness, much less the horror that is the true night.  
'Don't worry now, my dear, I'm sure Cressen will have a solution for the both of us' it's better to move this to the Maester's chambers, and surprisingly easy to carry him, walking on the protection of the shadows and the old corridors that only the servants used. Stannis sat on my hip, hugging me and searching comfort in my warmth.  
Cressen's rooms were well lit, windows always open, letting the sun and the smell of the sea get it. Books covered the walls, his simple desk stood timidly at the far back, near it, the chairs he has already set for me and the little lord, always await us. Creating us with a smile, Cressen lowers his book as Stannis jump off my arms, only to run towards the maester and stand by him, both locked in this weird pose, wanting to show some sort of affection, but not knowing how.  
'The little lord has a dilemma in which he might need your help' worry clouds the maester's eyes, and I can't help but to smile when his eyes go forth between me and Stannis, as if we were going to fall down in convulsions at any giving moment. 'He seams to have found a... goshawk, I believe, and she is hurt, in need of help. Would you help him to nurse her back to health?' All mere formality, Cressen would have taken care of her by himself for Stannis. So it's with a tired sigh that I sit in my very own chair, close enough to see and hear them both discussing ways to fix the poor and even going as far as to mention a few good hawking books.  
Like a new boy, Stannis bolts up from his place and runs off the chambers, probably to his, to retrieve his new pet. It was so rare that either of us would have an chance to indulge the little lord, so me and Cressen has just one more reason to exchange a secret and pleased smile.


End file.
